Cinco la hora, guapetón
by Ilye-aru
Summary: CRACK, SasuNaru. Donde Naruto tiene un plan así como, PERFECTO y Sasuke se pregunta que ha hecho para merecer eso.


**Título:** Cinco la hora, guapetón  
**Género:** Crack.  
**Fandom:** Naruto.  
**Pairing:** SasuNaru.  
**Words:** 850.  
**Rated:** T  
**Tipo:** Drabble  
**Warning:** WTF, insinuaciones de MPREG, _OMFG!__qué le has hecho a mi ship_, sexy no jutsu!whore!Naruto, pimpSUKE.  
**Comments: **Yo no fuiiii, lo juro. Pero tenía esta idea atascada en la cabeza y no pude decirle que no, de veras.

* * *

Sasuke miró con odio a la voluptuosa mujer en la puerta y suprimió las imperiosas ganas de auto-abofetearse que estaban empezando a surgirle. Quería matar algo o alguien. Ahora. 

Y con ganas.

- Vamos, vamos – le guiñó un ojo y se ajustó la parte de arriba del kimono, revelando gran parte de su busto – tú sabes que quieres entrar, mi niño. ¡Estás tan tenso!

- Son cinco la hora y nada más, guapo – la chica le jaló de la manga, coquetamente, exhibiendo toda la piel posible. Sasuke le hizo el quite.

La chica soltó una risita estúpida y se apoyó, seductora, en el marco de la puerta. Sasuke, no queriendo aguantar más aquella farsa, le plantó un puñetazo que cesó sus risitas.

- Yo me largo – dijo, malhumorado – lo que menos necesito es soportar tus tonterías, _Naruto_.

La rubia o, mejor dicho, Naruto resopló indignado y golpeó a Sasuke en la nuca. Al otro chico no le hizo gracia para nada, porque frunció el ceño de una forma muy fea y luego lanzó una patada bastante agresiva.

- ¡No son tonterías! – gritó Naruto – era el plan PERFECTO para llevarte a casa y tú, como siempre, lo tuviste que arruinar. ¡Bastardo!

Sasuke alzó una ceja en muestra de total incredulidad.

- ¿Y disfrazarte de prostituta y luego seguirme a un burdel era parte de tu maravilloso plan? – dijo, calmadamente. La venita en la frente le palpitaba de forma curiosa.

- Pues, claro – respondió, mirándose las largas y bien cuidadas uñas – ¿Tienes que reconstruir tu clan, no?

Sasuke asintió.

- Pues me figuré que para eso irías a un burdel – continuó – así como también me figuré que te echarías para atrás y no entrarías. Así que planeaba seducirte, meternos dentro de un motel cualquiera, forzarte a tener sexo y luego embarazarme.

Naruto sonrió, totalmente orgulloso de su brillante e infalible estrategia para regresar a Sasuke a casa. La única falla estaba en el hecho de que Sasuke ya lo había descubierto, pero nada puede ser perfecto. ¿No?

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con llevarme de vuelta a Konoha? – preguntó Sasuke, aún sin creer los niveles de estupidez que era capaz de alcanzar Naruto.

- Bueno, duh – Naruto revoleó los ojos, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – si tú llegases a embarazarme, tendrías que hacerte responsable. ¿No?

Sasuke lo musitó un momento.

- Bueno, si me lo planteas así…– se rascó el mentón con un dedo, pensativo, e intentó ignorar la mirada engreída que le dirigía Naruto.

- Ohhh, Sasuke, no me digas que no – Naruto se tapó la boca con una mano, luciendo sus uñas de manicura y suprimió un gritito. A Sasuke le sorprendió cuan bien estaba interpretando su rol. Muy convincente.

- A ver si, hipotéticamente, hiciésemos un bebé, obviamente te harías cargo de él. Lo sé porque eres un bastardo altanero demasiado orgulloso como para huir. ¡Oh, de veras, ya huiste una vez! – gruñó – por eso es que estás tú aquí, un ninja fugitivo, y yo vestido de prostituta.

- Nadie te mandó a vestirte de prostituta – le reprochó Sasuke. Naruto arrugó la nariz, rezongando.

- Pero si, hipotéticamente hablando, hubieses concretado tu misión. ¿Qué estarías haciendo ahora? – preguntó, no pudiendo evitar la curiosidad.

- ¿Hipotéticamente hablando?... creo que estaría acostándome contigo – Sasuke murmuró un _'ah, vale'_ y Naruto le respondió con un _'sí, eso'_.

Se formó un silencio incómodo.

- ¿Y cómo supiste que no entraría al burdel?

- Porque eres gay – respondió, con confianza.

- Si soy gay, entonces, no habrías podido acostarte conmigo estando en esa forma – Sasuke suprimió una sonrisa altanera, contento con demostrarle a Naruto que su plan apestaba y se encontraba, bastante, lejos de la perfección.

-… Tienes un punto.

- ¿Ahora ves que tu plan apesta?

Naruto bufó y le lanzó una mirada asesina, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. De repente se le ocurrió una idea y deshizo la técnica, volviendo a su estado original. Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada, porque antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, se encontró a si mismo atado en el suelo.

Bien, el idiota le había tomado por sorpresa. Eso no podía ser bueno.

- ¿Qué mierda haces Naruto? – furioso, forcejeó contra las ataduras. Naruto sólo sonrió de forma zorruna y lo arrastró a lo que parecía ser un motel.

- Cambio de planes, bastardo.

Nadie sabe como ni porque, pero el plan de Naruto funcionó. Y muy bien.


End file.
